


Weakness.

by kiyotakatanaka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Animal Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakatanaka/pseuds/kiyotakatanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i had to write a 250 word story for english class, so i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness.

He is a man of metal and anger, of sadness and betrayal. He hadn’t always been like this, though. There was once a time where he had set out to make the world a better place by healing the weak, replacing their broken limbs with ones of steel that would hold far stronger than any bone and flesh would be able to. He holds his head high now, pride clouding any of his morals that he once had kept near and dear to himself. Any humane thought was discarded. It was weakness, after all. 

He hears something. Something that pierces through the thoughts that are running rampant through his mind. Soft, pained chirping that causes him to stop for a moment and look down at the ground, spotting a bird right under his foot. He hesitates, staring down at the small creature as it writhes in pain, still making those pathetic noises that, quite honestly, are going to drive him mad if he is forced to listen to them any longer. He's overcome with emotions that he has been working on _removing_ , this _human_ _weakness_ , and he knows that if he doesn't do something soon he'll lose all the progress that he's made so far and--  

A satisfying, nauseating crunch is produced as he crushes those emotions like the dying bird beneath his boot, and continues on his way. 

He grimaces, making a mental note to himself to work on those hesitations. He knows that they will cost him someday.


End file.
